Jewelry pretty cure
by cure dreamer
Summary: Ase aproximadamente 600 años las Jewelry pretty cure tuvieron su ultima batalla contra kuchikukan el cual quería cada mínimo sueño para acabar con toda la esperanza y la felicidad de esta dimensión las pretty cure utilizaron su más poderoso ataque con el cual lograron sellar a Kuchikukan sin embargo perdieron la vida
1. Chapter 1

Ase aproximadamente 600 años las antiguas Jewelry pretty cure tuvieron su ultima batalla conta kuchikukan Que quería Cada mínimo sueño para Acabar con la felicidad y La Esperanza en Esta dimensión, Las pretty cure Que utilizaron Su mejor ataque sim embargo el se habia Vuelto mas poderoso Que Nunca, incluso con Todo El Mundo dándoles energía Las pretty cure ganaron la Batalla y sellaron a kuchikukan embargo perdieron la vida.

Cap.1 La Primera Jewelry pretty cure, cura quartz

Tokio 07:30 Kaori se despierta por el Llamado de su madre.

_ AAAAHHHHHHH ESTOY TARDEEEEEE_grita Kaori

_ Aaahhhhh ¿¡POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE _ le dice Kaori a su Madre MIENTRAS baja apurada por las escaleras

"_ Trate De Una despertarte las 6:30 de la mañana y pense Que ya Estabas lista_le dice su Madre

_ Pues tenias Que aseguarte_le dice Kaori Toda enfadada

Ya _ perdon, Cuando eres muy maduraras ñoña_le dice su Madre

_ No soy ñoña_ dice Kaori Y SE VA estrellando La Puerta

(Mamá no Entiende Que Tiene Que verificar, Este es mi primer día) _ dice Kaori en sus pensamientos

Yo soy Kaori Hanano (Hanano Kaori Que seria Siendo Como el aroma de las Flores en japones) Me acabo de mudar desde el campo al norte de Japón y este es mi primer día en la Escuela ya LLEVO UN MES linea La ciudad y aun no me he acostrumbrado a todo este ruido

CUIDADO ABAJO_dice UNA VOZ

_ Um ¿Quien es

_ CUIDADO ABAJO_ dados La Misma Voz

¿Quien es? _Kaori No sabe Que Esta Pasando ni quien le esta Hablando y de repente se le Ocurre Mirar al cielo Y Ve Una especie de conejo

¿Que Eres? _le PREGUNTA Kaori A Aquella criatura

_Querras decir _ ¿Quién Eres yo soy Sweetie un hada de la realeza de Jewerlyland-desu

_ ¿¡Un hada ¿¡De la realeza ¿¡/ dd De Jewerlyland!?

_ Exacto, Aprendes rapido no Como los demas Humanos Que Me encuentro- desu

"_ Me voy, tengo cosas mas Importantes Que Hacer-desu_dice El Hada y se va volando

_ No, espera

_ Adios-desu _ ¿Que era eso ¿Estoy Alucinando ¡SI ESTABA Alucinando

Kaori SE Encuentra un Objeto es / dd el suelo

"Um _ ¿Que es esto un Parece Movil ¿Sera de Aquella hada

Kaori se Hace Un Monton De Preguntas En Su Cabeza Hasta Que De Repente suena la campana y se da Cuenta de **¡Que Faltan 5 Minutos Para Que empiece la clase**!  
_AAAAHHHHHH Este día va de mal en peor

Cambia la escena y se ve a Sweetie volando

_ ¡Ah, no pense Que seria tan difícil encontrar a 4 chicas ¡AHORA ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE ESTABA EQUIVOCADA , No pense Que habria tanta gente Bueno Al menos tengo los Jewelry smartphone-desu entra su Mano En Una Bolsa y saca 3 Jewelry smartphone

_ AAAAHHHHHHstrong ¡SE ME CAYO UNO¿Que voy hacer mamá y Yume-chan me Matarán ¿Como Pudo haberme Pasado y justo en el peor momento_luego Recuerda CUANDO choco con Kaori

Esa Chica _ Dębe saber algo o Tal Vez ella lo cojio, debo encontrarla

La escena cambia y se ve a Kaori presentandose en clase  
_ Yo soy Kaori Hanano, me acabo de mudar del campo a la ciudad y aun no me Acostumbro al ruido de soja alguien alegre y positiva no me gustan los Deportes de Pero si el arte me encanta Ayudar y Cuidar a la gente Y no me Problemas gusta buscar espero llevarme bien con Todos asi que quiero Que me muestren Corazón

_ ESO FUE muy lindo Kaori, sientate

Kaori encuentra un Espacio Vacío Que es de Entre dos Chicas uña de pelo negro y la otra de pelo castaño

_ Hola chicas

_ Hola_dicen Las Dos: Al mismo tiempo

_ ¿Vaya Ustedes son amigas

_ Claro que no, si fueramos amigas no estariamos separadas_ Dijo la chica de cabello negro

_ Oye, no la trates Haci ¿No ves Que es nueva? _dice la chica de cabello castaño  
_ ¿Puedo sentarme ?  
_ Por Supuesto, soja Akiko Nakagawa_ (la de pelo castaño)

_ Yo Eri kitamura_ (la de pelo negro)

"Esa niña _ Parece buena gente-desu

_ Debo de Hablar Con Ella-desu

Llega La Hora del Recreo y Las chicas se sientan en la azotea

Oye Eri¿Cual es Tu Sueño?

_ ¿Sueño?

_ ¿Tienes Un Sueño verdad ?¿Objetivo en la Vida?

_ Si, Ser Patinadora sobre hielo, Una profesional

"Que lindo _ Sueño y el tuyo Akiko

_Mi sueño, mi sueño Ser ídol

_ Vaya, yo todavia no se que Hacer con mi vida

_ ¿Tu No Tienes Un Sueño  
_No  
_De Repente Kaori ve algo

Um _ ¿Que es eso voy a ver

Kaori va hacia unos Arbustos Y Ve a Sweetie

_ T-tu otra vez

_si-desu necesito Que Me des el jewelry Smartphone-desu

jewelry Smartphone ¿esta cosa que parece un movil?

_ SI-desu damelo-desu  
"De Repente Aparece alguien un hombre de traje muy llamativo

Vaya vaya _ Pero si es la princesa de Jewelryland, Sweetie, no pense Que seria difícil atrapar A una niñita Pero si que eres escurridisa los los eres y eso me molesta

_ Corre por tu vida- desu

"ellas corren y De Repente Aparece Eri

_ ¿Que pasa Kaori ¿Que es esa Cosa ¿Y quien es el?

_ Correeeeeeeeee  
_ ¿Por Qué Tengo Que Correr

_Oh Cierto es de mala educación no presentarme Yo Soy Saisho uno de los generales de Darkness kingdom

_ ¿Darkness kingdom?

_ Ahora me ayudaras a atrapar a esas chicas

_ ¿QUE?  
Abreme, La Flor de tus sueños  
De Repente una flor azul sale del pecho de Eri y Aparece ella patinando sobre hielo Pero De Repente de Cae y se tuerce tobillo

_ Pero Que es eso.

_ Es Su Sueño-desu y arruinandolo este-desu

_ ¿Eh?  
_ Esta haciendola Creer Que Nunca lograra Ser Patinadora-desu

 **¡DETENTE AHORA !**

_ ¿Eh?  
"_ ¿Que estas haciendo?-desu

_ Eri Tiene Un hermoso sueño, no dejare... ¡NO Dejare Que Lo ARRUINES!

De Repente Una luz rosa Aparece desde el pecho de Kaori

¡NO dejare QUE DESTRULLAS EL SUEÑO DE MI AMIGA!

La luz se Hace mas intensa Hasta Que sale un cuarzo rosa con forma de Corazón

_Eso Es... el jewelry beads quartz

_¿Que es esto ?  
_ Ahora utilizaloen el jewelry smartphone, Pon Corazon en la parte de arriba  
_ ¿ASI?  
Kaori pone el corazon en la ranura del jewelry smartphone y empieza a Hablar involuntariamente

Pretty cure magical jewelry, quartz

¿Que Estoy Diciendo?

De Repente Unas cintas Rodean a Kaori y se convierten en un precioso traje

la Joya del amor, Cure quartz

continuara en el siguiente capítulo...


	2. Capítulo 2

Cap. 2 ¿Soy una pretty cure?La aventura de Eri comienza

Kaori mira su traje rosa con negro y le pregunta a Sweetie

_¿¡Que es esto!?

_ Es tu traje de pretty cure- desu

_¿¡Como que pretty cure!?

_Eres un guerrera legendaria-desu

_¿¡G-guerrera l-legendaria!?

_¿Que tienes-desu?

_Es que ¿Como esto es posible?

_Es la magia de las Joyas, tu eres cure quarzt ,la defensora de la naturaleza-desu

_N-no puede ser, tu estas muerta._dice Saisho todo sorprendido

_Ahora tengo una guardiana- desu

_Espera ¿Que? como que tu guardiana

_Son ordenes de la reina, mi madre, tu tienes que cuidarme de ahora en adelante-desu

_¿Como que cuidarte? ¿Pero como lo haré? ¿No se ni que eres?

_Oigan continúen con la charla luego, o mejor... NUNCA_ dice Saisho

_Aparece, YUMEHAKAI

De repente Saisho tira un cristal negro el cual empieza a sacar energía de la flor de los sueños de Eri y se convierte en un monstruo patinador

_¿ ¡ Yumehakai!?

_Atacalo-Desu

_¿¡Atacarlo!? ¿Estas loca ? ese monstruo me gana por mucho

_Entonces dejaras que la flor de los sueños de tu amiga se marchite

_¿Marchitarse?

Kaori mira a Eri y ve que la flor azul se esta marchitando

_Es el sueño de tu amiga, el yumehakai esta obteniendo energía de el, si se marchita no vólvera a la normalidad y ella... ella

_ ¿Que pasará con Eri?

_Perderá su sueño-desu

_Así es, es tan divertido marchitar los sueños de la gente_ dice Saisho de una manera sádica

_¿¡Como puedes entretenerte con eso!? los sueños de la gente son sus esperanzas y lo que mas anhelan lograr

_Es por eso *jijijiji*_se rie de una manera sádica

_No te lo perdonare, es algo imperdonable

_Flores denme su poder (aplaude una vez)

De la nada una azalea gigante aparece detras de Kaori

_¿Que es eso?_ dice Saisho

_Es... es, el poder de las pretty cure-desu

Kaori pone las manos en forma de corazón

Pretty Cure Azalea Attack

La azalea lanza un montón de pétalos y polen y el yumehakai es rodeado por ellos el yumehakai empieza a cerrar los ojos y termina dormido luego los pétalos se unen en una bola y estallan como fuegos artificiales

_Lo hiciste-desu, debo admitir que dude de ti al principio pero lo lograste-desu

_Espera, ¿dudaste?

_Solo un poco

_N-no puede ser, malditas pretty cure a mi nadie me gana, me vengaré la proxima vez._dice Saisho y se va por un portal

De repente una luz apareció y se le acercó a Kaori

_¿Que es eso?

_No te preocupes-desu, no es nada malo

La luz tomó forma y se convirtió en una flor de cristal

_¿Una flor?

_Si, es la flor de los sueños de tu amiga

_¿Pero que le pasó? ¿Por qué ya no es azul?

_Ya no es azul porque a perdido mucha energía y ahora es más fácil volver a convertirlo en un yumehakai

_¿Más fácil? ¿Osea que Eri corre más peligro ahora?

_Pues si, pero no te preocupes estará en un lugar seguro custodiada por una guardiana

_¿Una guardiana?

_Si, mi hermana

_no te preocupes ella lo cuidara con su vida

_Ok, (por lo menos ya me quite un poco el peso de los hombros).

Sweetie pone la flor en una bola y la bola se desintegra

_¿Eh? ¿Se desintegró?

_No, solo la teletransporte

_Eri ¿Donde esta Eri?

_Ahh ¿Que paso?

_¡Eri!

_ Espera ella no te puede ver así, quítate la transformación

_Pero ¿Como me quito la transformación?

_Muy fácil, solo le das al botón de apagado

_¿Aquí?

Kaori le da al botón de apagado y el vestido se vuelve cintas que van y se guardan en la pantalla.

Luego Eri despierta y ve a Kaori

_¿Kaori que pasó? recuerdo haber visto a una criatura que parecía un conejo y a un hombre extraño.

_ Que bueno que estés bien.

_Peró ¿Que pasó? y ¿Quien es esa niña?

_¿Cual niña? aaaaahhhhhh_Kaori se asusta al ver a Sweetie

_¿Quien eres?_preguntan ambas

_Yo Usagi Aisuru

_¿Usagi Aisuru? no te habia visto

_Kaori soy yo Sweetie esta es mi forma humana_le susurra Sweetie a Kaori

_Ahh me duele el pecho

_Te puedes levantar

_Si pero estoy muy débil, ¿Me ayudarían?

_por supesto siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar.

Las chicas se levan a Eri a la enfermería y esperan afuera

_Espero que Eri se mejore

_no te preocupes, se recuperará

_¿Por qué no hablas con coletilla?

_Cuando me transformo en humana no hablo con coletilla

_Oh ya veo

_Además hiciste un buen trabajo protegiendome

_No te preocupes pero...

_¿Que pasa?

_¿Como voy a cuidarte ni siquiera sé que eres?

_Ya te dije, soy un hada

_Pero no se nada sobre hadas, no se que comen, ni se cuanto duermen, son un misterio para la gente

_Oh vamos, las hadas nos adaptamos rápido al entorno ¿como crees que sobrevivimos durante tantos siglos? En tiempo que llevamos en nuestro mundo no es nada comparado con el suyo.

_Entonces si te sabes adaptar tan bien ¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda?.

_Por esos chicos que atacaron a tu amiga.

_¿Y que querían esos chicos?

_La llave de la desesperación

_¿La llave de la desesperacion?

_Es la llave para abrir la celda de Kuchikukan

_¡Pero no entiendo nada!

_ok, te contare la historia de las primeras Jewelry pretty cure

Sweetie le contó la historia de las primeras pretty cure

_Había una vez 4 chicas que fueron elegidas para combatir el mal que había destruido varias dimensiones y ese mal se llamaba...Kuchikukan, las chicas que habían sido elegidas tenían un corazón puro, y una belleza inigualable, dos cosas que eran la clave para combatir, ellas se enfrentaron contra varios villanos los cuales fueron uno por uno derrotados, al final se enfrentaron contra Kuchikukan el cual hubiera ganado de no ser por la ayuda de los humanos y hadas que daban de su energía para ayudarlas, las pretty cure utilizaron su ultimo y mejor ataque y hací lograron sellar a Kuchikukan pero no destruirlo debido a que Kuchikukan era nada mas y nada menos que la tristeza, desesperación, crueldad, envidia, odio y muchos mas sentimientos negativos... ¡EN CARNE Y HUESO! al final los cuerpos de 3 de las pretty cure no pudieron mas y murieron sin embargo la cuarta y ultima sobrevivío pero no sé sabe si sigue viva.

_¿Ahora entendiste?_le pregunto Sweetie a Kaori

_Si un poco pero tengo dos preguntas ¿Por que yo tengo que ser pretty cure?

_Pues por que los sirvientes de Kuchikukan pueden escucharlo aunque el este encerrado y saben que el quiere salir así que cada siglo ellos vienen a causar problemas y ellos vienen cada siglo porque un siglo para este mundo es un mes para ellos así que cada siglo son elegidas nuevas pretty cure.

_Ahora ya entiendo pero, ¿Como sabes tantas cosas

_Porque mi madre estuvo hay

_¿Y hace cuanto paso eso?

_Como unos...600 años

_¿¡Cuantos años tiene tu madre!?_le pregunta Kaori con cara de asombro

_3000 años si no mal recuerdo

_¿¡3000 años!? ¿y cuantos años tienes tu?

_9 años soy una niña

_Por un momento pense que tenias 800

_No exageres

_Bueno bueno

De pronto Eri sale de la enfermería

_Hola chicas ¿De que hablaban?

_De nada_le dice Usagi (Sweetie en si forma humana)

_¿Te sientes mejor?_le pregunta Kaori

_Si, pero la verdad no quiero irme sola a la practica no me siento segura._dice Eri algo insegura

_No te preocupes, te acompañamos_dice Usagi

Cambia la escena y se ve a Eri patinado sobre hielo

_Vaya Eri es muy buena_dice Usagi

_La verdad es la primera vez que la veo patinar_dice Kaori

_Oye Sweetie, hablame más sobre la llave de la desesperación

_¿Para qué?

_pues si debo proteger algo debo saber que es

_Bueno, su verdadero nombre es la llave de la esperanza pero la mayoría le apodan llave de la desesperación por lo que pasaría se cae en manos equivocadas, es una llave que fue creada por las primeras pretty cure cuando sellaron a Kuchikukan con un candado especial que solo se abre con esa llave, esta guardada en una dimensión a la que nadie puede entrar solo las pretty cure con el poder de los Jewelryads

_Asi que ellos buscan los Jewelryads

_Exacto así que guardalos en un lugar seguro

_¿Donde los puedo guardar?

_pues guardarlos en un joyero pero la verdad es... que ellos tienen la mayoría

_¿Como que tienen la mayoría?

_Ellos...ellos entraron en el castillo y robaron casi todos los Jewelryads

_¿Entonces... debo recuperarlos?

_Pues si

_¿Pero como lo haré?

_Pues debes derrotar yumehakais mas fuertes que el anterior

_¿Más fuertes que ese?

_Si... la verdad ese era uno de los mas débiles debido a que no tenía ningún Jewlelryads pero sería mejor que te prepararas porque habran yumehakais con Jewelryads unos mas fuertes que otros.

_Bueno sera mejor que me haga mas fuerte

_Deberías empezar por ser mas fuerte mentalmente ellos son muy manipuladores.

_Gracias por el consejo

La escena cambia y se ve a Saisho esperando el momento ecxacto para atacar

_Esa chica...¿Por qué ya no puedo ver su flor? Seguro esa estúpida hada teletransportó su flor al jardín...bueno aquella chica se ve muy prometedora_Saisho fija la mirada en una chica morena que estaba sentada.

_Bueno un sueño es un sueño da igual a quien haga sufrir.

_Esta vez no será tan fácil_Saisho saca un Jewelryads de aguamarina y otro de obsidiana

_¡APARECE YUMEHAKAI!

_¿Q-que... por qué siento que algo sale de mi pecho?_dice la chica morena.

_Ahhh_grita la chica morena.

De su pecho sale una rosa roja de rubí

_¿Que pasa?_pregunta Kaori

_Es Saisho, esta invocando un yumehakai con un jewelads.

_¿Osea que...

_Si, te enfretarás a un yumehakai más poderoso, pero no te preocupes tienes los jewelads.

_pero tu me digiste que ellos tienen la mayoría.

_Oh cierto, así que... ¡PREOCUPATE MUCHO!

Ahora ¡TRANSFORMATE!

Pretty cure Magical Jewelry Quartz

La joya del amor, cure quartz

La rosa roja que tenia se convierte en un yumehakai

_¡YUMEHAKAI!

_¿Ahora que hago?_pregunta Kaori

_No sé...tal vez...simplemente... mueres_dice Saisho con una sonrisa sádica.

_No te rindas Kaori, derribalo._le grita Usagi a Kaori.

_¿Derribarlo? ¿Como quieres que derribe a ese monstruo.

_YUMEHAKAI!_el yumehakai da un puñetazo pero cure quartz lo esquiva se apoya de una pared y se impulsa para patearlo (al estilo cure black y cure white)

_¡Yumehakai!_El yumehakai da golpes a toda la pista para atrapar a quartz pero quartz lo esquiva

_¿Ella es...Kaori?_se pregunta Eri en voz alta.

_ Si-desu_dice Sweetie

_WOW ¿Q-que eres tu?_pregunta Eri completamente sorprendida.

_¿Por qué todos preguntan eso? Soy Sweetie un hada de la realeza de Jewelryland

_¿Un hada de la realeza de Jewelryland? ¿Pero que haces aquí?

_¿Por qué todos los humanos son igual de preguntones? eso se responderá luego, Kaori esta peleando

_Sweetie, ¿como estoy haciendo esto?_grita Kaori

_Cuando te transformas tu habilidad física aumenta un 70% por ciento, ahora, derrota a ese yumehakai_*gritando*

_Kaori, Acaba con ese monstruo_le grita Eri

_Si se detiene un momento tal vez pueda...

_¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no atacas? ¿Necesitas motivación o estas pensando?

_¡Déjala pensar!necesita una estrategia_le reclama Sweetie a

_Pues piensa mas rápido, no tengo todo el día, Yumehakai, utiliza a esa chica *señala a la chica

_Ay que lindas se ven esas lagrimas_dice Saisho con una sonrisa en la cara

Derrepnte las manos del yumehakai se empiezan a abrir, ¡KAORI ESTA VIVA! y luchando por su vida.

_!KAORI!

_Esta viva-desu.

_¿C-como puede estar viva?_dice Saisho completamente sorprendido.

Derrepente las flores de alrrededor comienzan a brillar y a despedir pequeñas luces

_Es el poder de las flores-desu.

_Alguien...ayudenme...es...demaciado...fuerte.

_Kaori, Sweetie ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

_Además de convertirte en pretty cure, no tengo idea.

_¿Y entonces...como me convierto en pretty cure?

_Eh?, no cualquiera puede ser pretty cure, se debe tener un corazon puro,belleza inigualable, y ser perfecta.

_Lo ultimo que dijiste... es mentira.

_Eh?, me estas diciendo mentirosa.

_No es eso...es solo que... nadie es perfecto.

_Si se puede ser perfecto, las pretty cure...

_Las pretty cure no son perfectas.

_Si lo son.

_Solo cuando se transforman pero en su vida normal ellas no son perfectas...son solo.. chicas normales, asi que no se necesita ser perfecto y tampoco querer serlo solo creer que puedes serlo y, trabajar para lograrlo.

Derrepente unas luces azules aparecen desde el pecho de Eri

_Yo...salvare.. a la persona que quiero, a la persona que amo, a la persona que admiro...salvare a mi hermana.

Las luces forman un jewelryads de transfomacion

_Rapido transformate_le da el jewelry smartphone

_¿Pero como uso esto?.

_solo pon el jewelryads en la ranura.

_¿Aquí?_pone el jewelryads en la ranura.

Pasa lo mismo que con Kaori.

Pretty cure Magical Jewelry, Sapphire

_El glaciar de gracia rodeado de un mar de inteligencia, Cure Sapphire

_¿Ella tambien es... una pretty cure?_Pregunta Saisho

_Si-desu, ahora tengo otra guardiana-desu

_Ven Kaori, acabemos con este monstruo

_Vamos.

Ambas empiezan a distraer al mosntruo hasta que deciden atacar

_Flores denme su poder *aplaude*

Pretty Cure Azalea Attack

El yumehakai crea un escudo y esquiva el ataque

_¿Q-que?_dice Eri

_Es imposible-desu_dice Sweetie

_Nada es imposible para un yumehkai con un Jewelryads *jijijiji*_dice Saisho

El yumehakai expande el escudo y golpea a Kaori

_Ahh_grita Kaori y se golpea con la pared

_¡Kaori!_Eri vuela para ayudarla

_Estas chicas me hacen la vida mas fácil, yumehakai ataca.

_¡Eri cuidado!

_YUMEHAKAI!

Derepente el jewelry smartphone de Eri empieza a brillar y crea un escudo

_¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que esta pasando!?_pregunta Saisho

_No sé desu

Eri se para y junta sus manos

Mares denme su poder *aplaude*

Pretty cure frozen tsunami

El yumehakai cruza sus brazos y detiene el ataque

_Eri... gracias_

_pretty cure azalea attack

El yumehakai empieza a ceder.

_¿¡Pero que!?_dice Saisho sorprendido

_No me lo puedo creer_dice Sweetie igual de sorprendida que Saisho

_Eri... gracias_le dice Kaori con lagrimas en los ojos

_¿Que...?_le pregunta Eri

_Gracias por arriesgar tu vida por mi, es lo mas lindo que alguien a echo por mi_le dice Kaori

_De nada pero recuerda...tu eres mi amiga... y lo seremos... siempre

_luego se miran y se toman de las manos

_aaaaaaahhhhhhh_dicen las dos al mismo tiempo

_Yumehakai?

Luego de mucho esfuerzo el yumehakai cede a los poderes combinados de las cures y explota

_¡lo lograron!_grita emocionada Sweetie

_¿¡Lo lograron!?_dice asustado Saisho

_¡Lo logramos!_se abrazan mientras saltan

_Esto no puede ser, ¡eso era un yumehaki potenciado!

_Pues nosotras lo derrotamos

_Maldición, debo reportar esto a los demás , al parecer no sera fácil._*se va volando*

Las chicas se destransforman y le preguntan a Sweetie:

_¿Él... volverá?_Pregunta Kaori

_Lamento que si-desu_

_Pero...*agarra las manos de Kaori y Eri* si estamos juntas nada pasará-desu_

_Como que "si estamos juntas" si tu no peleas y siempre te ocultas_dice Eri mientras mira con furia a Sweetie

_Eh!?_grita Sweetie asustada al ver la cara de Eri.

_Ya Eri, se refería a nosotras_dice Kaori mientras trata de calmar a Eri

_E-exacto-desu, eso mismo-desu_dice Sweetie mientras se esconde detrás de Kaori.

Mientras siguen hablando una chica se levanta y pregunta:

_¿Donde estoy?,*ve los escombros* ¿Que paso aquí?

_Esto...eh..._kaori intenta explicarle pero no encuentra palabras

La chica se voltea y ve a Eri completamente sucia

_¡Eri! ¿Estas bien hermanita?

_¿¡Hermanita!?_Sweetie y Kaori estan muy confundidas

_Kaori, Usagi, ella es mi hermana Sayuri

_Un gusto en conocerlas, pero... ¿Que paso aquí?, todo esta destruido

_bueno es algo difícil de explicar_le dice Sweetie con la cabeza hacia abajo.

La escena cambia a cuando las chicas le terminan de explicar.

_Entonces, dejame entender, ustedes son la reencarnación de unas guerreras mágicas de hace 900 años y ahora deben de pelear contra un grupo de "generales del mal" para evitar el fin del mundo.

_Vaya lo entendió bien ( _espero que no me pregunte nada_ )_piensa Sweetie.

_Solo tengo una pregunta..._Dice Sayuri

_Noooooo ¿Por qué los humanos son tan preguntones? ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué?_Sweetie pierde la paciencia se arrodilla y le pregunta a Dios porque somos tan preguntones

_Dejala se le pasará tarde o temprano_dice Kaori muy poco sorprendida de la actitud de Sweetie.

_Bueno mi pregunta es: ¿por qué mi hermana tiene que ser pretty cure?

_Eso no lo decide nadie, solo el destino, e incluso una diosa debe de obedecer a destino._le dice Sweetie de una manera dramatica

_Pero... Ella es muy joven para estar pelando con seres malignos_Le reclama a Sweetie.

_Ya te lo dije culpa al destino no a mi_le dice Sweetie muy despreocupada

_Tranquila hermana, yo podré cuidarme sola_le dice Eri intentando calmarla

_Pero es... que tengo miedo a perder a mi única hermana_le dice Sayuri con lagrimas en los ojos

_Nuestro miedo es mutuo, la razón par la cual me arriesgué y pelie con ese monstruo fue por ti_

_¿Lo dices encerio?_no puede contenerse y termina llorando

_¿Por qué debería mentirle a mi única hermana?*la abraza*Tranquila, todo estará bien_

Luego algo empieza a brillar desde el bolsillo de Kaori y Eri

_Entonces,¿Aceptan ser pretty cure?

_¿Qué? ¿Quien habla?_pregunta Kaori deconsertarda

En los telefónos de Kaori y Eri aparece un holograma de la reina Natalia.

_Respondan por favor: ¿Aceptan ser pretty cure?

Eri y Kaori responden al unisono: ¡SI!

_Me alegra tener a dos jovenes como pretty cure_dice Natalia con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Si, así no pasará como el incidente mí..._Sweetie se detiene al ver las señas de su madre para que parara.

_¿Tu...?_preguntan las chicas al unisono

_Nada nada, se los contaré algún día_dice mientras su madre la mira fijamente

_¿Y cuando llegará ese día?_pregunta Kaori con ganas de escuchar la historia.

_Cuando estes lista_dice la Reina Natalia

_Bueno..._Kaori se decepciona por no poder saber el secreto que tienen las dos hadas.

_Ya con 2 pretty cure en un día esta bien ¿No?_dice Swettie con mucha seguridad y todas se empiezan a reir.

_( _Me pregunto: ¿Quien será la tercera pretty cure_ )_Piensa Kaori

Cambia la escena y se ve a Akiko a punto de presentar una audicion para AKB48

_Siguiente: Akiko Nakagawa, pase al frente

_( _Este es mi quinto intento de ser Idol, espero no fallar_.) Presente!

Continuará


End file.
